


Vampires Will Hurt You A Lot

by nsfwboyslut



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bottom Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, Dom Frank Iero, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Mafia Frank Iero, Masochism, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Sadism, Smut, Sub Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero, Vampire Gerard Way, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwboyslut/pseuds/nsfwboyslut
Summary: "I got you a little treat for being so good for me," I say quietly.





	Vampires Will Hurt You A Lot

“I'm telling you, it ain't me!” The man shouts. I press the gun further into his cheek. “Who is it then?” The man scoffs. “Like I'd tell you. You'll never find him, just accept it, you've been cheated.” I bring the gun down heavily on the man's skull, knocking him out cold. Gerard prefers his meals alive first.  
I hoist the man up, throwing him over my shoulder and making my way to my dark corvette, parked in the shadow of the small alleyway. Animals come back here all the time, scavenging for food and knocking over trash cans. People will probably think animals got into the trash again, disguising the loud noise he made.  
I throw the unconscious man into the trunk wrapping a towel around his head so blood doesn't get in my car. As I pull out of the alleyway, I think back to what an accomplice had told me a while back. The man who had cheated me, refused to give me the money for doing his dirty work, was still in the city. The man I had just shot was working for him, and I kidnapped him thinking he was the one who was holding my money hostage. I don't expect my cheater to hold the money himself. I obviously misjudged who was responsible. I sigh once again, desperate to be back home to my sweet little Gerard.  
My house is in a very secluded part of the city, surrounded by thick trees and vast gardens. It's more of a mansion, to be honest, with many more rooms than I probably need, maids and gardeners and servants; all who are completely aware of my profession. I park close to the large oak door, calling two of my servants to help me unload the body. They carry him down to the cellar, ridding him of his clothes and cleaning the indention I made in his skull. Gerard’s meal must be in perfect condition. He only deserves perfection.  
I make my way upstairs, towards the west wing, where our… playroom resides at the end of the corridor. Opening the door, I grin when I see exactly what I expected. Gerard is still tied up and spread out across the silky sheets of the maroon bed, a ball gag tied around his face, his sharp canines digging into it slightly, a blindfold over his eyes. Nipple clamps are secured tightly on his nipples, the vibrator still buzzes inside him, and the cock ring around his dick prevents him from getting the release he needs. His body is covered in a sheen of sweat, his face is red and he wiggles desperately, craving some form of unpainful pleasure. He whimpers when he hears the door squeak open. I lean down next to him, breath ghosting over his ears.  
“I got you a little treat for being so good for me,” I say quietly. “I'm sorry I haven't been feeding you recently. Unfortunately he's not currently conscious, but we can change that. I'm sure you won't complain about anything I give you.” Reaching down I grab his cock and he moans loudly through the gag, bucking into my hand. I stroke him slowly continuing to speak softly in his ear.  
“Do you want me to take off the cock ring? Do you think you deserve to cum?” He nods frantically, breaths coming out in little gasps. I unclip the ball gag, letting it fall out of his mouth. “Please daddy, please let me cum, I've been so good, I've been here for hours, please I need it,” he begs, tears beginning to soak through the blindfold. I chuckle softly, lifting the blindfold off his face, his beautiful hazel eyes wet with tears and clouded with lust and pleasure. I place my fingers on the cock ring, halting my movements on his dick. I toy with it, acting like I'll pull it off and then stopping, leaving Gerard huffing in frustration. Finally I slip it off in one swift movement, immediately wrapping my fingers around his shaft and jerking him off quickly. Within seconds he was cumming in thick ropes all over his pale tummy, moaning obscenely loudly. His body trembled from the force, his mind stuck in a euphoric high as he came down from his climax. “T-take it out!” he yells, referring to the vibrator still well up his asshole. I switch off the vibrations and he sighs in relief, the sigh turning into a soft whimper as I pull it out. I lean down to capture Gerard’s lips in a lustful kiss, grinding my own erection down on his thigh.  
“Come on princess, let's go find your nice meal.” Shakily he stands, leaning on me heavily, his legs wobbly from the force of his orgasm. We slowly make our way down the corridor and down the steps to the cellar. By the time we get down to the dimly lit room Gerard has gained most of his strength, his eyes glowing slightly when he catches the scent of his prey. We stop in the middle of the room, and I tell Gerard to stay in place as I approach the still unconscious man, who is on the floor and leaning against the wall. I take his face in one of my tattooed hands, examining him and then slapping his cheek, forcing him awake. He looks around in a dazed confusion as I let go of his face. Glancing down at himself he notices he is completely bare, and he scrambled to cover his amusingly small dick.  
“W-what do you want from me! I told you, I didn't do anything!” I hum, standing and facing Gerard. “You can eat now.” I tell the anxious boy. He immediately rushes forward, throwing himself onto the man's lap and straddling him. Grabbing the man's arms, Gerard forces them above the his head, holding them by the wrists. The man looks extremely uncomfortable as Gerard licks down his jaw to his neck, but his expression soon turns to shocked pain as Gerard sinks his teeth into the man's flesh. He screams in agony, thrashing his body desperately, but Gerard’s grip on his hands and the weight of his body keeps the man immobilized. I simply watch in amusement.  
“STOP, PLEASE STOP, I'LL TELL YOU WHERE HE IS, JUST GET THIS FUCKING THING OFF ME,” the man screams. “Gerard,” I say, and he immediately retreats, looking at me with pleading eyes. “Tell me where he is,” I demand. The man looks at me with clouded eyes. “He went north, up to New York City. He has people working for him all over there, it shouldn't be hard to find him.” I make a content sound, waving my hand, signaling for Gerard to continue. He grins wickedly and plunges his fangs into another spot on his neck, and the man screams again. I know his pain; it hurts like a motherfucker getting bit by Gerard, especially when he's blowing you. I come up behind Gerard, squatting down and grinding my erection against his back.  
“When you're finished, come on up to the playroom. I think you deserve a reward,” I mutter in his ear, kissing his neck as he whimpers in response. I turn and head up the stairs. I would have let Gerard feed on him a little more, and then shoot him, saving him the tremendous pain of slowly having the life sucked out of you, but I didn't like the comment he made about Gerard being an ‘thing’. When I make my way into the playroom, I strip and lay on the bed, waiting for Gerard to finish. 

*Gerard’s POV*  
This man doesn't taste very good, but it's probably the only food I'll get for a while. Frank doesn't always have the time to bring me victims every week, so I graciously accept what he gives me.  
I suddenly realized I'm still fully naked, so I decide to have a little fun with my food. I extract my fangs from his neck, lapping at the beads of blood that drip out of the small holes. I'd become hard again, the words Frank spoke still echoing in my mind. The man was still miraculously conscious, so I grab his flaccid penis, taking both of ours into my hand and stroking until he becomes hard. “W-what are you doing?” he rasps. Because I know he won't do anything to escape, I let go of his hands, sliding down his body and nuzzling my face against his crotch. “S-stop,” he says, but his voice cracks when I take the head into my mouth.  
His dick is definitely below average, and I deep throat his easily, although I would've been able to anyway, since I've had a lot of practice with Frank. He groans slightly, tangling his fingers in my black hair. I smirk, pressing all the way down, then biting the base of his cock, flinging my head back, his now dismembered member flying out of my mouth. He screams in utter pain and agony, one that I imagine Frank and the rest of the house could hear. I drink at the blood now pouring from his crotch, which is coming out in much larger amounts than his neck. Now he won't have to worry about his small penis ever again. I grasp his legs, pulling him off the wall, straddling his lap again. Leaning down I lick all over his chest, then bite down hard, just below his ribs, and tearing out a chunk of flesh. Using my hands I rip the hole open wider, drinking the blood that came out in thick spurts and listening in satisfaction as he screams.  
Eventually the man stops screaming, and I look up to see he has passed out. I stop feeding, sitting up and slapping him back into consciousness like I had seen Frank do. I giggle when he glares at me with pained eyes, but I want to see the look in his eyes when I finally cut his life short. Lunging at his neck, I tear out his jugular, spitting it away and watching as his eyes widen in shock and he starts choking on blood, a lot of it trickling out of his mouth, and when he coughs it spurts all over my bare stomach and chest. I giggle again as I watch the life slowly trickle out of his gaze. I wish I could torture him longer, but I'm hungry and Frankie will be waiting for me. My cock twitches just thinking about what he'll do to me.  
As soon as I'm finished feeding I race up the steps of the cellar, sprinting down corridors to get to the west wing, and bursting through the door of the playroom. I see Frank sitting against the headboard, completely nude and lightly stroking his cock. He smirks when I come in. “I see you enjoyed your meal,” he says humorously, glancing at the many spots of my naked body that were covered in blood. I nod. “Yes sir, thank you.”  
He gestures for me to straddle his lap, and I advance towards him immediately, sittings so our cocks rub against each other, biting my lip to hold in a whimper. “I figured, since you were so good during your punishment, and I heard you tortured your food very well, I'll give you a nice reward,” he says. “Get the lube, and I'll let you ride my cock.” I search through the bedside table drawer enthusiastically, pulling out the lube and squirting some in my hand. Throwing the bottle somewhere, I begin pumping Frank's cock, causing him to let out a low groan. Quickly I position myself over him, and slowly sink down, letting out a high pitched moan when he bottoms out. I bounce on his lap, leaning down to suck dark spots into his neck and collarbones. My tongue traces the scars from times I've accidentally bitten him. Frank runs his hands down my thighs, gripping my hips tightly to use as leverage to thrust up into me. I moan, burying my head into his neck and breathing in his intoxicating scent.  
He tells me to stop, which I obey to instantly. I've never been able to say no to him. He pushes me off of him and climbs on top of me, placing my legs over his shoulders and aligns himself with my hole, roughly pushing back in and thrusting at an even faster and harder pace. I practically scream when he hits my prostate, hitting it with every push of his hips.  
I feel the familiar warm pool in my tummy, and I reach down to wrap my fingers around my throbbing cock, pumping in time with Frank's thrusts. Frank threads his fingers through my hair, pulling my head up slightly to capture his lips in a lustful kiss, tongue and teeth colliding. He bites down my jawline, sucking at the spot just below my ear, as well as several spots on my neck, collarbones, chest, marking me as is property with deep purple bruises.  
His precise thrusts start to become sloppier, and I can tell he's close to his climax as well. “Daddy, can i please cum?” I gasp. He nods, his hand replacing mine as he jerks me off hard and fast. I moan loudly as I cum, my back arching off the bed, my mind clouding as I finally achieve what I've been craving. I barely notice as Frank shoots his load inside me, mouth hanging open, his bottom lip in a sort of pout, letting out deep, animalistic, groans. He collapses on top of me, my legs slipping off his shoulders. After a few minutes we both finally stir, noticing how gross we are, blood and cum mixed together on both of our sweaty bodies.  
“You did so good princess,” Frank mutters, and I blush, covering my face with my hands. Frank laughs, uncovering my face and kissing my lips softly. “Let's go take a shower,” he says, standing. We walk to the bathroom nude and covered in shit, but neither of us care if the servants or maids see us. It wouldn't be the first time.  
And it's most definitely won't be the last.


End file.
